Sunstate Academy
Sunstate Academy is the school that The Sun and the other celestial beings run. This is where the Gemfighters are educated and trained to protect the gemstones. The Building Lobby The lobby is the first room one encounters when entering Sunstate Academy. There's a receptionist's desk, embedded with a real fish tank, with fish swimming in it. This is where Venus and sometimes The Moon do their work. 1st Floor To the left of the lobby is The Sun's office, and within The Sun's office is The Moon's desk. She is rarely in this office, but she has one anyway. Beyond the lobby are all of the classrooms and offices in the school. To the right is Mercury's office, as he acts as the school nurse. The nurse's office is massive, and has an entire examination room connected. There is a long hallway that extends behind the lobby. The first room is Uranus's science classroom. Next door, and connected to the classroom, is the chemistry lab. Next door to the lab is Pluto's history classroom. Next door to Pluto is Jupiter's Home Economics classroom. On the other side of the hall are Neptune's classroom, Saturn's math class, and Venus's language arts class. Mars's training dojo is at the end of the hallway. 2nd Floor The 2nd floor houses the kitchen, dining rooms, and lounge area. The kitchen is fully stocked at all times, and accommodates those who enjoy both cooking and ordering food. 3rd Floor The 3rd floor is where the Gemfighters live and sleep. The main hallways splits in half, and ends in floor-to-ceiling windows. To the left and right are large, identical rooms. The left is where the female students reside, and to the right is where the male students live. Within the room are 6 beds, 3 large chests, a floor-to-ceiling set of drawers, and plenty of storage space. There are shelves along the walls, and there's a long board running across the wall as a long desk. There are large bathrooms connected to each room. There is one large bathtub against one wall. Adjacent to the tub are 6 stalls for the showers. Across from the showers are one long counter with 3 sinks within them. There are 3 mirrors above the sinks that open into medicine cabinets. Behind the bathtub is a door that leads to the toilets. Basement The basement holds storage for the various classrooms, non-perishable food items, and other back-ups for the classrooms. The rest of the basement is vacant and dark. At first, the gemstones were stored in a closet in the basement, but they were moved to the principal's office for easier access. Roof The roof is rather bland, but serves as an arena for fights and character development. History Sunstate Academy started out as a condemned, abandoned building. The building was remade and restored by the ten celestial beings that happened upon it. The interior was decorated by Venus and Neptune. From this point on, Sunstate Academy was used as an educational and living establishment for the Gemfighters. Category:Locations